


Hard Candy Christmas

by That_Geek



Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Implied Deaths, not every yule/festive is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: The Delta Quadrant isn't always easy. Sometimes a glass for the fallen is needed
Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568248
Kudos: 4





	Hard Candy Christmas

Living in space thousands of light years from the federation was never predictable. Never straightforward or simple. Death seemed to be a constant companion, as though it floats next to the ship like a ghost and then every so often it would pass through the ship and take whoever took its fancy.

Four years it had been like this. Captain Janeway often considered herself lucky, they hadn’t lost as many as she expected to and yet each time, they did it felt as though a piece of the ship were lost forever. So now, Kathryn sat in her ready room watching the stars she could have sworn she could see death amongst them twirling between them like a ribbon. She didn’t hear the chime and she barely noticed Chakotay until he was in front of her.

“It was a lovely memorial” his face was soft as she glanced at him, her own face blank. She hummed, her eyes travelling back to the darkness of the stars.

“Neelix is still doing the usual holiday buffet, in honour and memory of the fallen” he told her gently which prompted another hum from her. They sat quietly until Chakotay got up and ordered two teas.

“I know how much you like your coffee but today calls for a tea. Tell me what you’re thinking Kathryn” she looked up and accepted the tea. She tucked her feet under her and sighed.

“The yuletide after my father died, my mother hosted an entire meal, wore her best dress and plastered a smile on for his side of the family. I hid away at Lake George; my father’s side had never been fond of us and I didn’t want them to blame me for his death. Do the crew blame me? Every death, every injury, I feel that there is blame on my shoulders” She admitted taking a long sip of tea, her eyes watching her first officer over the rim of the teacup.

“There are some who will because they are grieving and grief makes you feel desperate for blame. For the most part though, the crew is worried. They do notice that you isolate yourself,” she accepts it and drinks more of her tea.

“It’s how deal with loss, I don’t wish to burden those under my command me” she admitted her voice quiet and her gaze downward. Chakotay shuffled closer to her and picked up her hand. They looked at one another and smiled gently an agreement to not let each other get too far.

“To the fallen” she raised her teacup and he met it with a quiet clink.

**Author's Note:**

> I am away to my parents for the holidays and can't bring my laptop but I hopefully will be able to get the next few uploaded if my plan works.
> 
> Thanks for joining me
> 
> Next Time: Bad Wrapping


End file.
